A lost Key
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: AU. Lucy Heartfelia is the most popular girl in Fairy Leaf Academy. What happens When Naruto becomes her fake boyfriend? And Lucy falls for someone else? Sasuke falls for Mirajane, but she loves him back?


**A lost key**

**Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto or Fairy Tail... or me be rich xD**

**(The new boy) **

Two blonde walked through the crowd, getting different looks. To Lucy the looks were of, awe, jealousy, lust and respect. But it wasn't the same for the outcast of Fairy Leaf Academy.

Lucy let go his arms, once they reached a more private area.

"Geez, I would hope by now I would stop getting this letters!" She cursed as soon as piles of envelopes fell from her locker.

"That's because this fake relationship is useless. I told you things are gonna be the same ya'know?" The blonde boy replied as he opened his locker.

"No Naruto, the letters are slowly decreasing! See today I got only... ten." She sheepishly scratched her head.

"That's awesome Lucy-_chan!_" He replied with sarcasm as he closed his locker with force.

"Hmp." She removed her headband, letting the hair loose which reached her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be happy? After all the most popular girl is your _girlfriend. N.A.R.U.T.O -Kun." _She teased, seductively hugging the blonde, only to be pushed off.  
>For a split second Lucy thought he was blushing... at least that's how it seemed.<p>

"You blushing?" She asked with a smirk.

"Lucy, I am not really in the mood for jokes. So if you will excuse." He slowly walked past her, hiding the frown under cap.

"You are such a jerk! No wonder everyone hates you!" Lucy blurted out, before realization hit her.. but it was too late.

…

"Wait!" She stopped him as she reached his arm. "I didn't mean to say that!" She quickly shut her eyes. "Forgive me?" She took a peek with one eye. The said blonde nodded, without turning back, and left the locker room silently... leaving her slightly confused.

'So is he angry?... oh well, it's just Naruto." She went back to her locker to take her Gym clothes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(Inside Gym) **

Naruto slowly made his way towards the exercise bikes. The Gym was more or less big but the amount of people were sometimes more as it was mixed. As he was about to use the only free machine, someone else jumped out of nowhere.

….

"I was here first." Naruto spoke to the said figure. She had long white hair that reached her waist. Naruto took a good look at her, and frankly he didn't think she needed to use the bike, considering her figure.

"But I got on it first." The girl replied with a sweet smile, clearly mocking the blonde. She expected some sort of argument, but got none as the blonde slowly nodded and turned around, ready to leave.

"Hey!" She called out, jumping off the bike.

"What?"

"What's your name?" She asked.

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking other's." He replied, stoic.

"Mirajane, I just transferred here." She replied.

Naruto nodded. "Naruto, my name... that is my name."

She tilt her head in confusion from the weird reply.

"Ah... okay... so..."

"No I can't show you around, ask someone else." He cut her off, and answered before she could ask.

"Yup, someone like me." Mirajane found a pair of sweaty arms on her shoulders. "The names Sasuke Uchiha"

…

"You stink, move." She shoved his arms off, and walked in front of Naruto.

"Why you acting like a jerk?" She asked with annoyance

"Listen girl." Naruto began. "You will soon find out more about me, so it's pointless to act friendly with me, because it's not gonna last long."

"What the hell do-"

"Excuse me."

….

"Everyone hates him here." Mirajane looked back at the black haired boy once the blonde left.

"Huh? Why?"

"Let's just say he is not as popular as I am." He replied with a cocky attitude as he moved closer to her. "Let's go on a date."

….

"Sure if you can defeat me in a fight."

….

"Huh?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Next Day)

As usual Naruto walked through the hall along with Lucy pretending to be her boyfriend. He simply ignored the nasty looks that he was getting from the boys and girls likewise.

They soon reached their first lesson, which was Maths.

As soon as he entered class room, the noisy chirps died and was replaced with annoyed looks.

Lucy was slightly used to the daily routine, but today she felt bad for Naruto.

'Everyday...'

Naruto slowly walked to his seat, and took out his notebook.

"Did you get hit by a truck or something?" He asked the boy beside him, not taking his eyes off the notebook.

"I wish that was the case." Sasuke replied with anime tears. He slumped his head on the table. "My whole body hurts... that demon..."

"Did you say something Sasuke-_kun._" Upon hearing the voice he jumped and fell back from his chair.

"Y-you! Get away from me!" Yelled the terrified boy.

"Excuse me! I didn't come to meet you. I came here for this jerk." She pointed at the blonde who was busy with his pen and paper.

"Ahm." She cleared her throat, hinting her presence to the blonde.

"You want something?" He asked.

"You."

….

"Naruto reject her she is a de-" Sasuke stopped as soon as the girl glared daggers at him.

"On second thought she is pretty, it's your call." He faked a smile.

"Mira was it?" Naruto asked, breaking the tension that was building up.

"I don't mind you calling me that." She smiled, but soon it was replaced with a frown when she looked at his eyes. They were lifeless.

"I am already in loved with someone."

…

"Oh.." She replied with a slight hurt face but it was soon replaced with a smirk. "Good for you, because I was just joking."

…

"I will see you later." She quickly ran back to her desk.

…

"Dude was that necessary?" Sasuke asked as he took his chair from the ground.

"Mind your own business."

….

'He loves someone? That's fun! Now I get to tease him!' Lucy thought with a smirk on her face as she saw the whole thing from the other side.

"Lucy are you listening?"

"Huh? Yes Sakura, Gray was it?"

(That's the First chapter, what you think? Should I continue?)


End file.
